Kinsago Nara
Kinsago Nara is a Tokubetsu Jōnin from Konoha. He is as smart as Shikamaru Nara was back in his day. Although this is past Shikamaru's time. He is very lazy as well and doesn't really like to socialize. __TOC__ Appearance Although he is lazy and dislike doing the simplest tasks, he has a muscular build to him. His outfit is quite outlandish in most part, as it is different than most ninja's in his village. He wears a long blue cape tied around his neck and reaches to his ankles. He wears long brown shoes and a long light blue cloak with white steel guard around his upper torso. He believes that his outfit is good because it keep talkative people away. He is usually seen with a sarcastic or bored expression, which makes sense because thats what he usually is. He is somewhat tall, about average height and weight, and has dark blonde hair which is parted off to the side. He also has tanned skin due to his relaxing in the sun all day. He also wears a watch on his right wrist, although he never seems to use it. Personality Kinsago is a person of extreme laziness and doesn't like to socialize with others. He has an attitude much like that of the legendary Shikamaru Nara, so it appears to run in the family. While people go out to play or train, he would rather lay in the sun and read a book or listen to music by himself. The laziness he has is unmatched, and has been referred to as the laziest ninja in the Land of Fire. Complaining about doing the simplest tasks; such as going on missions, training, or just getting up. He also has been shown to have a no-tolerance for annoying people. That, and the fact that the simplest things annoy him. If someone talks for too long he gets annoyed, if he can't understand someone he gets annoyed, if someone is rude he gets annoyed as well. This has caused him to not make friends, as most people annoy him. Despite him being lazy and annoyed, he is very calm about most things and doesn't like to get involved in things he finds "unnecessary". He is usually the most calm person in the room or in the group. He believes most people should be calm and live a stressful life. Most things he find unnecessary are fighting, studying, or homework. He believes that he does work at school, why should he take it home to his personal life. Abilities Kinsago Nara is an extremely skilled shinobi. He was one of the first shinobi's in his academy class to become a jonin. Because of his incredibly high intelligence and his shadow techniques, he became a tokubetsu jonin instead of a regular jonin. Intelligence His intelligence is at a very high level. He was deemed the smartest shinobi in the Land of Fire and is known throughout the world as the 'Strategic Mastermind'. He is very tactical in battle, able to figure out the secret to Tiuux Soliseko's invincible armor half-way through the battle. He has been said to be more strategic than Tiuux, but not more than Tiuux's sister, who outsmarted him during a sparring match. His intelligence and tactical battle strategies have earned him a place in the Dragon Lair Guardians, elite guardians who focus on keeping the Mountain of Peak safe. He is still thinking about whether he wants to join or not.